Walking on Broken Glass
by KabbyDare
Summary: After a series of strange dreams, a normal high school student gets pulled from her average life into one she'd always wished she could live. Kinda cliche i know, i'm working on that ;D Envy/OC later? Dramatic Humor? /shot x.x
1. Prologue 1

Walking on Broken Glass

Prologue 1

"_You know that once you go through here, you won't ever be able to go back… right?" the girl nodded, her bright blue eyes staring determinedly ahead. _

"_I know." She willed herself not to flinch when the black hands flew out and towards her. She wouldn't show how scared she was, how much she wanted to simply turn around and run back to her soft warm bed. Instead, she took a deep breath and felt herself being ripped off her feet and swept forward._

I woke up gasping for air, my lungs burning and my forehead damp with sweat. That dream again? I had it almost every night now… but I could never seem to remember more than that. It was all so hazy, like there was a thick curtain of fog pulled over the dream. The only thing I could ever clearly see were her eyes…

I looked over at the clock, wiping my face with my hand; 4am. A bit too early to have a shower, but really, since when did I care about waking my parents up? So I grabbed my clothes and showered, letting the odd felling left by the dream melt away. Every night it was the same dream… who was that girl, and who was she talking too? Where was she going? I washed my hair absent mindedly as I thought about it, and kept thinking about it all through the rest of the morning, just like every other day.

Before I knew it, school was over and I was back at home, another uneventful day, no homework, no plans… and another long, long weekend ahead of me. Ever since we had moved a few years back I hadn't made any close friends, but I was ok with that. I spent a vast majority of time talking with my old friends online anyway. And besides, the people here never have anything interesting to talk about.

School in itself was a waking nightmare… no pun intended. The teachers seemed to be sent straight from hell… or maybe kicked out of it, and it always seemed like everyone was staring at me, like a fish in a tank; not really expected to do anything mind blowing, but good fun to stare at nonetheless. It bugs the endless crap out of me. Needless to say I am a some what anti-social person.

But for the time being I was in my safe place: my room. It had all I'd ever need; my guitars, my writing and drawing supplies, my books, and my computer… also a TV although it didn't have cable. It even had a lock on the door for when I _really_ wanted to be alone. Though I usually was…

At that exact moment though, I was just sitting at my computer, as usual, and checking every five minutes for the next episode of my secret escape, Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Arg, why are you not up yet! Translation doesn't take that long! I swear they take longer every single time just to torture me or something." I sighed and went back to whatever I was writing at the time, eventually getting a headache from staring at the screen too long.

"Writers block again… WHY WONT YOU GO AWAY!" I swatted the air around my head, trying to scare it away. I have problems, be quiet.

Then I heard the parentals yelling at each other in their room and flinched as I heard the all too familiar crashing of glass.

"Another night, another fight…" I mumbled, laying my head on my desk and closing my eyes for a couple seconds. I could only hear little bits of what they were saying.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA… I DO EVERYTHING… WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU? YOU ARE SUCH AN EVIL COLD HEARTED…" and other pleasant stuff were spewing from my pig faced step mother. You know the evil stepmother from Cinderella? The one who made her do everything in the giant house? Well she's pretty much like that… except she doesn't use me as a slave. Hell, I'd like to see her try. She even makes me call her "Mum"! I like her a lot more than my dad though. After a certain incident, I stopped talking to my father altogether. He doesn't care anyway. He never has.

And with those wonderful heart-warming thoughts, my stomach growled, alerting me that it was time for dinner. I looked at the clock and it read half passed eleven.

_Hmm, looks like microwave dinner again, yummy_.

After I ate my completely healthy and wholesome defrosted meal, I went to bed, sleeping like a rock, save for my nightly run in with my best friend Mr. Dream. That particular night I remember vividly…not just because it was the night before our real story begins, but because that time, the dream was different.

* * *

**OTL short prologue is short, I meant for it to be longer but I felt like that was a good place to end it… it's really filler ;-;**

**IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE!**

**The next chapter is a continuation of this one, at first they were put together but it think it flows better separately… I don't even know anymore. This is my first serious fanfiction, so please, criticize it a LOT! Flames are welcome, they make the review count go up n.n oh and our mysterious heroine's name will be mentioned soon enough /justrealizedIdidn'tputitin *shot**

**And since I had the dream at the beginning I will have a magical character say the disclaimer! **

**Alphonse: I'm not even in this story yet why—**

**Me: Because you love me, and I control your fate.**

**Alphonse: right. KabbyDare doesn't own FMA, though if it goes for sale she'd like if you could let her know.**

**Next chapter'll be up if I get any reviews. That's right. Just one. Oh and Emmy, you don't count, because you'd say you loved it anyway ^^; I looooooove you~**

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

"_It's almost time for you to leave; almost time to leave everything behind. It's up to you to change the ending, but remember… even the greatest hero needs people to support them. Never think you're alone." The voice, it wasn't the usual one… this one was softer, though clearly feminine. I looked to my left, then my right, and then all around me, but I couldn't see anyone. After that, I felt myself falling, farther and farther, but I didn't make a sound. It was as if my mouth had been sealed closed. Then, as I slipped farther down, I saw a figure up above me, standing from where I must have fallen, but it was gone before I could get a clear view. _

My eyes flew open to meet the carpet of my bedroom. I'd fallen out of bed. I sighed as I pulled myself up to my feet and ran a hand over my face. This time I remembered the dream clearly, though the new voice had no owner. Again. These dreams with faceless voices were getting on my nerves.

I got up and grabbed a box of cereal, not bothering with a bowl filled with milk. Waste of dishes. Sitting back on my bed, I munched silently, mulling over the new dream with questions running back and forth in my mind, waiting to bubble up to the surface.

Why the new dream? Who did the new voice belong to? What did she means about it almost being time? Was I about to die or something? I chuckled, not likely, though that might be an interesting experience. At that point I decided that maybe I was just going crazy… nothing new. So I shrugged, bringing my box of cereal with me to my computer to check if the episode was up yet.

"Well maybe this won't be such a bad day after all. Heller Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, I have missed you soooo~" I cooed, smiling at the familiar "subbed" sign beside the episode name.

For about ten minutes I sat at my computer watching the latest episode and cheering during one of the many epic fights that had been happening recently.

"AH NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ENVY, HES KICKING YOUR ASS! STOP SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND FIGHT HEEEEEEM!"

Ok, so maybe I was a bit too into it, but what can I say, it was a good episode. It was right about then when the computer screen went black. Of course, being the calm collected person I am, I simply attempted to restart my computer.

"! HOW DARE YOU SHUT OFF NOW STUPID COMPUTER WHYYYYYY! TURN BACK ON! WAH!"

…

Ok so I lied. Don't look at me like that.

Suddenly, red numbers started running across the screen in a large font, stopping my rage instantly. I realized then that the lights in the house had gone out as well, along with the streetlight outside my window. And the cars were silent, which never happened. There was always someone. It was completely and utterly silent. Shivering, I gathered my hoodie around me and stood up, flicking my light switch a couple times to make sure I wasn't just going insane, which apparently I wasn't. For now.

Then, from within the thick silence, a heard a scuffle, then perhaps what was a laugh, though I could've just been imagining things. I walked slowly and quietly out to the kitchen and grabbed two steak knives from the cupboard above the oven -noticing that the clocks on the oven and microwave were also tweaking out- and walked towards where the noise was coming from.

"Mum, that you?" no reply.

"Whoever it is, I heard you. Come out!" Still, only the deep silence. I was becoming increasingly scared as time slowly passed. I could hear the silence ringing in my ears, feel it pressing against me. I couldn't see a thing; even if the person, or whatever it was, was standing right in front of me I doubt I would've been able to see it. I felt the familiar stinging from keeping my eyes open too long. I had thought they were closed by the darkness.

"SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!"

"My, my… you _are_ a loud one aren't you?" I jumped, almost loosing my grip on the knives I held in my hands.

The voice, it was the same one from my first dream… though now I realized that I couldn't tell if it was male or female, child or adult or anything in between. Maybe it was all of them… maybe none, I couldn't be sure.

"W-who are you, what do you want?" my voice was shaking, I couldn't help it. The voice laughed.

"I think you know the answer to that question already," I blinked finally, and the black turned to bright white, and the knives disappeared from my hands.

My eyes widened, it was like my dreams. The same white space, the same voice… that meant… I looked around for the source of the voice, but still could see only white. That is, except for the looming grey gate behind me. I whirled to look at it, my eyes probably bulging out of my head by now.

"You have a very important role to play child, but it's still your choice whether you'll play it or not."

"What does that even mean?" I mumbled, still trying to regain my composure.

"It means whatever you want it to mean girly," I got the feeling this voice was mocking me. "Now, will you take the leap or stay in your nice sheltered life?"

I thought about that for a bit. Judging from what's being said, if I go through I'll never be able to come back. Maybe. But if I don't, I'll always be left wondering… and besides, I've always complained about having a boring life, that's why I'm so into writing and the like…

"I'll go." I looked up at the gate determinedly, setting my jaw. I wasn't sure if time would continue to pass while I was on the other side of the gate, but if it did, my parents would freak when they found out I was gone. Hah.

"You know that once you go through here, you won't ever be able to go back… right?" I nodded, not moving my eyes.

"I know." The gate opened and the snake-like black arms flung out to grab me, and lifted me right off my feet. Even now I remember the thought that ran through my head right before the gate closed tight.

_I wonder if anyone will miss me._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! And we still don't know her name yet 8D though I did have it written in this chapter, I edited it out because I felt like being mean. Note the part where Truth calls her "girly", that was originally a cutesy play on her name. I liked that better… but I'm stubborn like that so it stays girly. This one's longer than the other one… though still insanely short. I'll start working on the next chapter soon enough. Oh and, this chapter's up after no reviews (not counting a certain someone) simply to celebrate the passing of my exams! i'm now officially on Summer Break! Also! Starting next chapter the authors note and disclaimer will be at the top, because I don't like using all this space at the end /shotshotshot**

**Thank you SO SO MUCH to you wonderful people who favourited my story~~~ And especially to Future Trunks lover for the story alert! You are rewarded with a free coupon for a day with your favourite character to do whatever you want, TOTALLY FREE :D enjoy! Aaaaand! If that's what you get for alerting, just think of the wonderous rewards for REVIEWS!**

**Now then, another amazing character to say a disclaimer!**

**Mustang: KabbyDare didn't own FMA last chapter, nor does she this chapter. What a surprise.**

**Wow, I like the enthusiasm there Flamey. Don't kill me! Anyways, reviewers get something special AAAAAAND HUGE PIECES OF CAKE! And if you don't like cake well… you can ask for something else. Oh uhm… btw this is going to be an Envy/OC fic… later. Or more likely an OC/OC. I dunno. But if there's any other pairings you'd like to see… let me know? I'll try to make it happen~**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~**


	3. Chapter 1: Liore, Behind the Scenes

**Woooooooo the first real chapter! I didn't really like how the prologues turned out, I wanted the first one to be way longer and the last part of the second one was supposed to be chapter one… but whatever~ I hope you enjoy all the same~ Oh and… for those people who are religious out there, I don't hate religion, I'm just not super religious. Just warning you now, so if you don't like, don't read :D you'll see what I mean in a bit… now then!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Ed: "KabbyDare doesn't own FMA otherwise…" what is this?**

**Kabby: just… keep reading… /sweatdrop**

**Ed: … "Otherwise Edward would just hurry up and tell Winry his feelings." Who wrote this!**

**Kabby: I did. Don't deny the truth! END OF AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ed: bu-**

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked ahead in astonishment, watching as things I couldn't even begin to comprehend were being thrown past me, somehow getting absorbed by my brain. At first, I found it absolutely fascinating, but as more time passed I began feeling as if my head were going to burst.

"STOP, STOP IT! IT'S TOO MUCH!" I yelled, not even able to produce tears in this blind state of horrendous pain, but still the images proceeded to torture me, relentless. Just as I thought the pain was enough to kill me, everything suddenly went black, and once again I felt myself plunged into unconsciousness.

I floated around in that black space for a while, not feeling anything, no pain, no fear… and then it felt as if someone had dumped ice water all over me and I sat up with a short shriek. The pain was back again, oh joy. I held my head in my hands and gritted my teeth. It wasn't the same pain from beyond the gate, but it was still enough that a strangled cry slipped through my lips and I saw rather than felt my tears hit the ground.

A few minutes passed, and the pain slipped down to a dull yet persistent throbbing. I slowly looked up to the sky and revelled in its ironic beauty. I say ironic because in these moments of self pity it would seem much more fitting to have a sky of grey clouds instead of the brilliant azure overhead now. After a few deep shuddering breaths, I managed to lift myself to a sad crouch, and then with another hiss of pain, I stood up. It felt as if my legs had never moved before, they were so rigid…

I looked around and took in my surroundings; I was _apparently_ in an alley. Wobbling slightly and bracing myself against the wall with my hand, I made my way out to what appeared to be the main street, as there was some sort of commotion there. It's odd how long such a short alleyway can seem when you're moving slower than a snail with arthritis. I cursed my shaky legs silently as I came to the corner and gasped as I looked up.

"_Since when did my town have such old houses… or so many people for that matter? And none of these stores look familiar."_ I thought to myself as I made my way down the street, my legs slowly warming up to the idea of supporting my weight.

The hand that I was using to keep myself steady hit glass, I looked up, hoping I hadn't made anyone angry by smearing it or something, and gasped for the second time.

"_This reflection… It can't be mine can it? It looks nothing like me…"_ I stared at the glass blankly, taking in the odd changes. My dark blonde hair was now a sort of chocolate/honey and I had round goggles on my head. Why _goggles_? I looked like the guy from Digimon! My skin was incredibly pale, but my cheeks were still slightly rosy… though that could just be because of the immense amount of energy it took for me to walk just this far. My face was more angular, I was overall thin, not that I really minded that… and I swear I was shorter. Even my clothes were different! The only thing that remained the same was my eyes. Those were exactly the same, not a fleck of colour out of place. I was _pretty._

I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't completely insane yet. Apparently I wasn't… could've fooled me.

"I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore…" I made a face at the voice that came from my mouth. Yet another foreign thing, though it _was_ very nice. I sighed, stretching my legs a bit and continuing on, finding that I didn't need to hold myself up anymore. I had to figure out where I was… and what year for that matter, because now that my head was a little clearer, it seemed obvious that I wasn't in the same time or place as before.

Just as more thoughts began bubbling up to my brain, I was struck by something and sent sprawling onto the ground. Again. I groaned and sat up a bit, seeing a boy who looked to be a few years older than myself -or at least how old I think I am…- now just sitting up himself. Without a moments hesitation I jumped up and offered my hand to him, apologies streaming out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, here let me help you up, I'm soooo sorry!" before he even had time to blink I had grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his feet once more.

"Tch, whatever kid," was the only response I got before he yanked his arm away, his purple eyes narrowed at me. I was a little taken aback, but not everyone has to be friendly I suppose.

Just as he was about to continue walking I remembered to ask about where I was.

"Oh hey, could you tell me what city this is? And the date?" without turning around to look he barked over his shoulder: "You're in Liore, and if you really don't know the date you should probably invest in a calendar kid." I stood still as a statue for almost an entire minute after that.

_Liore? Like the Fullmetal Liore? No way, that's not possible… then again, I have a different body and voice so I shouldn't be one to talk. Er, think, I suppose. _I shook my head as if to clear the thoughts from my mind. Out of no where my stomach made a noise, rather loudly may I add, alerting me that I should find something to eat.

After quite a while of wandering around on my still slightly stiff legs, I found a little juice bar. Even if it wasn't food, getting something in me would be great, I supposed. So I went and sat down, looking at the menu, half listening to the weird radio thingy the shop owner had just turned on.

"….. Well crap." I said aloud, noticing the _prices_ list. I felt around in my many pockets -as I was wearing some rather comfortable tan cargo pants- but found nothing other than two… knives? Alright, that's weird. But I can deal with that later. For the time being, I had no money, and no money equals no food or drinks or clothes or bed… I let my head whack against the counter and just sat there, my tummy growling at me.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT PROFIT CORNELLO?" The guy at behind the counter suddenly yelled, making me jump and look over at what was causing the disturbance. _Oh, must be because of that freaky religious broadcast thingy… _The people beside me were suddenly being surrounded by a bunch of random people adding in comments on the conversation. _This town must be full of eavesdroppers or something_… I buried my face in my arms again.

"Ugh, I _just_ remembered, we have to be somewhere," He sounded about as awkward as I felt. "You ready to split?"

"Yeah, ok." A younger sounding voice came now, and I heard a rattling, then a thud and a crash, making me jump _yet again._ I groaned, standing up to move somewhere more quiet. The group of loud people continued, and just as I was about to leave, I remembered something.

_Hey wait a minute… metal suit… Liore… Cornello… no EFFING __WAY__. _

I turned back around and saw a flash of blue light, then a puff of smoke. Aaaaaand the dang religious mumbo jumbo was back again. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, completely missing the next part of the conversation. That is, until the name "Elric" was mentioned.

"He doesn't need any work, that's Edwa-"

"OH MY GOD YOU REALLY _ARE_ HIM! EDWARD ELRIC THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AND ALPHONSE, YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! THE ALCHEMISTS FOR THE PEOPLE! THE YOUNGEST STATE ALCHEMIST IN HISTORY!" I waved my arms around like a maniac as I spoke. Yeah. I was freaking out. I'm a fan girl at heart~ I then noticed that I was getting an odd look from the lady I'd cut off. Oops… Sorry lady.

The random eavesdroppers then proceeded to surround Alphonse muttering stuff about "a real famous person" and other comments around that line. I chuckled, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is!" Al said, pointing to Edward. _Here it comes_… I grinned.

…

…

"You mean that little Shorty over there?" I burst out laughing as Ed went on his usual rampage.

As I continued to laugh, leaning against the counter for support and clutching my stomach, a tall girl with pink bangs walked over, commenting on one thing or another, I wasn't really paying attention because of my laughter. After a bit more conversation, I heard her offer something about a room for the night. I stopped laughing and looked up. "_That could be helpful, but I don't want to intrude… wait a minute, isn't that Rose? Oh god…"_

I heard Al attempt to refuse in his polite way, but then Edward grinned.

"Actually, we'd love to take you up on that offer, wouldn't we Al?" Al looked shocked.  
"We would?" he got a nod from Ed.

"Oh, and what about you? I don't think I've seen you before… are you a traveller too?" I looked around for whoever she was talking to and then pointed at myself.

"Me? Oh uh, yeah, but you really don't need to-"

"Oh don't worry about it, there's plenty of rooms!" and with that, I was dragged along with the Elric brothers and Rose to some very nice rooms a little further into town.

The next day, I found myself standing beside Ed, one foot on his suitcase to see over the heads of the crowd, the other hanging in the air as I tried to keep my balance.

"So that's Cornello eh? He's… kinda creepy lookin'." I hopped down from my precarious perch, making Ed wobble a bit. The Elrics were studying Cornello's work as he preformed his so-called 'miracles', which were obviously transmutations.

"Whata ya think?" Ed asked, still looking thoughtful.

"Well, it looks pretty obvious; he's using alchemy." Al responded.

"Yeah, it's the ring." I nodded

"Yeah but still…" Edward continued, completely ignoring me. "Something's wrong, it's not equal-"

"Hey guys!" Oh look, Rose is back. "How're you liking your first miracle gathering? He's _amazing_ isn't he?"

"Well he's an amazing actor, I'll give him that. But those aren't miracles, he's swindling you!" Rose glared at Edward.

"Yeah, he's using that ring to-"

"Now Ed, we don't know that!" I felt my eye twitch. "We just know he's using alchemy and he's ignoring the laws!" NOT ONLY THAT, YOU'RE IGNORING _ME_!

As I mentally ranted about being ignored, Edward went on a little spiel about alchemical laws and all that jazz. I'd com-_pletely_ tuned out by then. I looked through a small gap in the crowd, rubbing my ear as Rose started yelling, and saw Cornello 'heal' a little girl's dead bird.

"What about that Ed? I bet you can't do _that_ with alchemy!" Rose sounded triumphant.

"Like I _SAID BEFORE_! Ugh whatever, figure it out yourselves, just don't say I didn't try and warn you!" I began to stomp off, finally reaching my limit.

"What's her problem?" I heard Ed ask before I was out of hearing range.

Later, as I wandered the streets of Liore, I grumbled to myself.

"'What's her problem?' he says! Geez, I was trying to help them out and they don't even pay any attention to me. Humph. Well they'll just have to figure it out the hard way." I took a few turns, hoping to come across the juice bar again. I stopped and looked around. None of it looked familiar, but then again, all the buildings were really similar… Rusted and in need of repainting.

"Arg, where was it…?" I started pulling out my hair getting frustrated with myself.

"And it's getting dark too! I should've just stuck with the Elrics…"

Just as I said that another broadcast went on, but this time it wasn't a prayer-cast. I covered my ears as the feedback shrieked through the night. The announcer then proceed to talk about how two 'non-believers' had just attempted to assassinate Cornello and that the people were to stay inside as they were deemed dangerous. And then a description of Ed and Al.

"Bull snail, warnin' 'em to stay inside'll just make 'em wanna go out more!" I slur when I'm frustrated. All the same, once they found where the brothers were, I followed the group of angry citizens. I didn't wanna miss this! I fell behind a little- not wanting to be seen as I'd been with them the day before as well as earlier today- but found my way again after hearing Ed yelling "Who're you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?"

"_Yeah… that's Ed…"_ I jogged to where I'd heard the voice from, and came upon… a row of marching statues? _Alrighty… that's not odd at __**all**__. I don't really remember that… I should re-watch the older episodes… _

The statues closed in on the brothers and one picked Alphonse up with it's… Sun… stick… thingy… and threw him to the ground. Starting to panic a bit, I tried to push my way through the crowd, unsuccessfully. After Ed got knocked out and carried away, and the crowd dispersed, I walked up to the bits and pieces of metal left.

"Alphonse…?" I gingerly poked the smashed in helmet, waiting for a reply. After a bit of waiting, I remembered about Ed making a fake Al for this occasion. I shrugged and grinned, beginning to make my way over to the bell tower to wait.

After a few more hours, the _real_ Alphonse finally showed up, and was rather surprised to see me.

"You! But I thought you left?" he exclaimed, seemingly shocked.

"Shh!" I hissed, motioning to the half awake guy walking up toward the tower. Al nodded, then motioned for me to follow him.

"_This is so cool, I get to see like… behind the scenes stuff!" _I thought with a snicker as we climbed up to steal the bell. Might I say, the heights were enough to make me dizzy, but it was reassuring having Al there, I knew that if I fell he'd catch me with alchemy. Though that would probably ruin our cover… Anyways, after we got that done, we snuck passed the very shocked looking guy who almost fell over trying to ring the now-missing bell. Hehe~

I followed Al around for a while, helping with stuff here and there, and eventually we started digging, and wiring a microphone. I remembered _this_ part that's for sure! Er well, the part that this relates to… you don't really see _this_ in the show… whatever. Once we were done with that, Al and I snuck into Cornello's place.

"I want to check out what Rose said was her boyfriend come back to life, just to see if it's true or not. Because if it is…" he trailed off. I looked at him sympathetically, knowing what must be going through his mind, things about the past…

"Alright that's fine. We've got to kill some time anyway." I stuck my hands behind my head and grinned at him as we began searching rooms stealthily. Every time before we opened a door, I leaned against it to hear for people inside. We didn't want to be seen, that would bring unwanted attention to ourselves! We were here to look, then climb up to the roof for the finishing touches of our… contraption.

I heard Al sigh.

"There are so many rooms… maybe we should just forget about it…" I gave him a weird look and motioned to go around the corner.

"No way Al, if you leave now you'll always wonder. And besides, I want to know too, I'm curious." That was only half a lie. I _was_ curious to see it, but I already knew what it was… but if I said that Al probably wouldn't trust me anymore.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… thanks, let's keep going!" he sounded like he'd have been smiling as he said it. I heard footsteps then and motioned for him to be quiet. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Rose walking our way. With a gasp I pulled Al into the closest room and hid. Turns out, it was the right room anyways.

"What… What is that thing?" He was shocked, and sounded more than a little bit disgusted.

"Look," I pointed at the dead birds lying around. "I think Cornello must've used those to make it… that's so wrong…" I heard the door opening and we quickly ducked behind the curtain before we were spotted.

"Sorry Caine I know that you're healing, but I just need to talk…" She began after peeking in cautiously. I so badly wanted to jump out and yell at her, but I resisted. "So much has happened and I'm confused…"

"Rose…?" A croaky voice asked. I gagged mentally. Again, I heard the door creak open, and Rose whirled to see Cornello.

"Crap…" I muttered, looking at Al. He stayed completely still so he wouldn't clang his armour and give us away.

"I'm sorry Father, I shouldn't have taken the key without asking! I just needed to see…" Cornello grinned slowly, and right on cue, a gust of wind blew the curtain back, almost revealing us, but at the last second I grabbed it so only the front blew away. Rose looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong Rose? You got your wish. I'm afraid that even with the stone I couldn't forge a human soul. I had to use the souls of these birds. You know, they can be quite adept at mimicking the human voice.." he sounded so smug. I don't think I'd ever wanted to punch someone in the face that much before.

"You shouldn't have acted against me Rose, you've fallen out of the Sun God's favour." He smirked and raised his hand, the ring flashing red before 'Caine' hissed and lunged forward, falling to the ground and shakily rising back up. I moved to go help, but Alphonse held me back for a second, waiting for Cornello to shut the door.

"Give the _real_ Caine my best." He said, and then left. Rose backed against the door, and just before the bird chimera attacked her, Al sprang forward and gave it a swift punch in the face.

"Ouch… I whispered, walking out meekly.

"I'm guessing I don't need to tell you it's dangerous here. Come on." He offered his hand to the badly shaken girl.

With that, we made our way to the roof, where Al began working again, with a bit of my help now and then. He began talking with Rose about equivalency and transmuted the metal box I gave him, connecting it to the wire. He went on to tell Rose what happened with the statues as well.

"You really have paid a hefty price haven't you? An arm and a leg… a body… yet here you are now trying to get it all back. What about your mom? What happened to her?" she asked. Al stood up abruptly and I sighed.

"I should get started. It's about time." Rose looked kind of upset by this, so I went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, it's just not really the best subject for them…" she nodded, looking a little less put off, and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

Alphonse went over and grabbed the on/off switch while we were talking and flicked it, starting the broadcast loud and clear. That is, after another loud bought of feedback. Rose and I both held our ears. I laughed lightly as Edward's voice boomed over the speaker, as well as Cornello's rant. Ed sounded so laid back and snarky! I'm surprised Cornello hadn't caught on.

"Wait a minute…" he finally realized! I burst out laughing when I heard Ed snicker and then explain about Al rigging the system up. Then rapid gun fire, and the announcement was shut off.

"That guy likes to solve his problems with large machine guns a lot doesn't he? And here I thought Holy people didn't use weapons… tsk tsk." I smiled.

We made our way down and to the back of the crowd. I watched, more than slightly amused, as Cornello ran out, followed shortly after by Ed.

"This should be fun." I commented, crossing my arms. From this far back, I couldn't hear the conversation up on the stage, but I knew the gist of it anyway. Cornello was commenting on Ed's alchemy, saying that he could only do it on his own arm without the pocket watch, and Ed retorted something about non-believers. A few seconds later, a ginormous statue, at least five times larger than the ones before, came bursting through the church walls. Cornello stood gaping.

"Rings and watches have nothing to do with it; my brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Al sounded very proud of his brother, and full of love. I smiled, wishing I'd had a sibling that looked up to me like that, or one to look up to. The giant statue raised its fist, and sent it flying towards the fake priest, smashing the ground beside him. He sank to the ground, but then tried to run as Ed stood over him. After a few steps, the ring began to shine again, and he fell, holding his arm. I looked away, not wanting to see this as I knew it was nasty.

I slowly followed Al over to where Ed was fuming about the stone being a fake, not really wanting to get too close to the creepy priest who was still sitting there in pain. After a few words from Al, Ed calmed down and we walked to a little road near the water. The Elrics sat on the ground talking about their latest dead end, while I sat up on the railing, looking out towards the water. Being here, in this world… it wasn't bad. It was refreshing, the air was clean and the water was bright; but at the same time it all seemed like it wasn't real. Intangible almost.

Lost in my thoughts, the things going on around me faded.

_Every time I see something from the show, I get this weird sense of déjà vu... Although that's probably just because I've watched the dang thing at least four times. But when there's new things, things that were never mentioned, things they skipped over… _I sighed, swinging my legs back and forth. I squeezed my eyes closed and just sat there, half listening to the brothers, half trying to figure out my feelings at the moment. I wasn't upset that I was here, quite the contrary, I loved it. I felt free, like I could go where ever I wanted, start over in a place where no one knew me, be a whole different person… but then… did I really _want_ to be a different person?

Just as this weird thought passed through my mind, I felt a finger poke me in the spine. With a surprised squeak, I jumped, almost falling forward into the water, but holding onto the railing behind my back at the last second. Embarrassed, I pulled myself back up and turned to face the boys.

"Yes…?" I asked, trying to look composed and probably making a weird face in the process. Ed gave me a weird look, but then shook his head and opened his mouth to say something. Just before he started speaking, Rose cut him off.

"You should never have come here! Father Cornello gave us hope, what right did _you_ have to take that away? With him we believed we could do anything, even bring back the dead! We're a dessert village! We had _nothing_ before that!"

"You're saying we just should've let everything go on as it was?" Ed sounded a bit startled.

"Well why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Caine won't come back? You tell me that, Ed!" This tweaked something inside me, so I stepped forward.

"Idiot!" this caught everyone's attention and Rose looked up at me, shocked at my outburst.

"Sure your boyfriend and parents are gone, but if you keep living in the past you'll never be able to open your heart up to new people! I don't have anyone now either, but I keep living. I live for myself! I live for the sake of the people I love who aren't here anymore! If Caine were here to see you right now, what would he say Rose?" She looked over at me with wide eyes as I said that. It seemed to have struck a chord… but I wasn't done yet. "You have to keep moving, walk with your own two feet. You can't keep using others to support you anymore, you're not a child. You're strong Rose!"

Rose sank to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"I know… I know I'm sorry Caine, I'm sorry for being so weak and afraid." She was muttering into her hands. I walked over to her and crouched down, putting a hand on her head.

"Like I said Rose, you're not weak, you're strong. You just have to get up and show them." With that, I stood, and offered my hand to Rose. She looked hesitant, so Al spoke up.

"She's right Rose. You _are _strong. You can still believe and hope, I still do."

Rose then took my hand and stood up, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you… you're right, I just need to believe in myself a little more." She pulled away and wiped her eyes, a look of determination on her face.

_That's a lot different than… oh never mind, I'm sure it doesn't really matter._

A few minutes passed after Rose left, but Ed still remained silent. He hadn't moved since I started yelling at Rose. Al looked at him with what I would suppose was worry. Even though he had no facial expressions, he was as easy to read as an open book. I was about to say something to comfort Al when Ed started talking, still not turning to face us.

"So you really don't have _anyone_? Not even any friends or distant relatives?" the question caught me off guard, but not as much as the sympathy in his voice.

"N-no… I don't know anyone, and no one knows me…" I sounded so pathetic, but it was true after all. Ed sighed and turned back to face us.

"Well, you know us don't you?"

I thought that one over for a little bit. It was true that I knew them; pretty well in fact, though they themselves had no clue. I stood there awkwardly for a bit, then noticed Ed and Al right in front of me, their right hands stretched out in front of them.

"I'm Edward Elric."

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, his little brother." They both looked expectantly at me. I sheepishly grasped Ed's hand, looking up with a small smile.

"I'm Brooke Caspian."

* * *

**YAY, NAME! it was weird writing this chapter… I felt like I was stealing lines from the show D: Which I STILL don't own by the way, even after the two weeks it took me to write this! I'm soooooo sorry for the wait, life was being… life-ful -.- it also doesn't help that I get really lazy in the Summer (Y) (-**** that's a thumbs up~)**

**I was **_**really **__**really**_** happy after I posted the last prologue, because I got four reviews within 24 hours, which is a first for me. Because of that, I wrote more than half of this right away~ Buuuut then cursed writers block, and life-ful life… you get the picture. ANYWAYS! Time to thank the reviewers! **

**A HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TOOOO: xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx, Mimtalind, Kallypso, (I almost died when you reviewed BTW o.o), and of course, Random-Bubbles159**

**I love you all~~~**

**And also thank you to those of you who favourited and/or alerted this story, I like seeing those ALMOST as much as reviews! But not quite ;D**

**And as for the Envy matter… I was GOING to have him in this chapter, but it didn't really fit right… and also that would make it too much like some of the other Envy fics I've read recently. I SHALL OPPOSE THE NORM! but don't worry, he's get in there soon enough. I also haven't really figured out what to do with Ed and Al, but they're not going to be very big in this. Hopefully… /headdesk**

**My gosh this is a long end note! SORRY!**

**Anyways, REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Or I'll find you. **

**3**


End file.
